Love always finds a way
by SMILEisMYmotto
Summary: Hi this is my first story with chapters so don't be hard on me: ...Some friends visit Sonny but they aren't like everyone expected them to be.'Some'Jealousy,and many more trailer alredy out:D
1. trailer

**Hi people!This is my first story well this is just the trailer/information and a applause to **

**It'sLittleME that accepeted enter in my story oh and this is before the Giloroy show so their hair is like the first season. **

_Don't for forget to see it every Tuesday ,Thursday ,Saturday and holidays _

It's a normal day in Condor Studios until one grup of teens arrives...

''OMG guys i missed you so much''

And everything changes...

''What the huck are you wearing...''

''You don't like it?''

*blushes* ''No-n-no i-it's not that...''

A SMILEisMYmotto production 

''Take his shirt off''

''Say WHAT?''

apresents the come of a new story

''Is this going to last forever?''

where choises are made

''I wanna be like you are''

''Really?''

''yeah''

suprises are made

''I love you''

''Sorry i think you said i love you''

*smils*''Swabs make miracles''

''Dork...''

and some hearts break

''I tell you one thing , if you break my best friends heart you are going to suffer because if you mess

with me is one thing But if you mess with my friends you are dead...literally''

...

''c'mon girl stop crying i do NOT like to see you like this''

*talking really fast*''Girl if you don't stop crying you are going to make a lake and i don't know how

to swim do you want me to die because i don't want to die tell me you want me to die?''

Staring:

Sonny Monroe

''Chad?Chad?Wake up!''

''Just more 5 minutes mommy you promessed yesterday please''

*weird face half whispering*''What?''

Chad Dylan Cooper

*talking to the mirror*''Who is the man? You are the man?You can do it you know you can do it

you-you have to shave you beard...''

Zach Porter

*singing while brushing is teeth*''Hells bells

Hells bells, you got me ringing

Hells bells, my temperature's high

Hells bells''

''is he alright?''

''He is crazy...he is never alright...''

Cameron Quiseng

*raping with Sonny and Zach*Pants on the ground

Pants on the ground

Lookin' like a fool with yo pants on the ground

With yo gold in yo mouth

Hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground

Call yourself a cool cat, lookin like a fool

Walkin' downtown with your pants on the ground

''word!''

Nick Carter

''yo sis we got a surprise for you''

''Ahhh thank you thank you ahhh!''*kiss his checkes*

''yeah...that's too much love babe''

And Jamie Butler (It'sLittleME sorry if you don't like the surname:s) 

''Bo!''

*scream like a little girl and does a ``karate´´move*''ahh!''

*looks at him*

''Bye-bye''*runs away*

*laughts*

''your so mean''*Does a hand shake*

''BUT it's funny''

''wherever tomjame''

*glares*''be careful Aly'sson''

*glares*''toché''

with also the special participation of

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Zora Lancaster

Coming soon to a computer near you 

* * *

And don't forget to REVIEW Please if you like don't you think i would like too?:D


	2. Surprise

**First chapter Uuhuuh!Hope you like it ah and check out It'sLittleMe storys she is really cool ;D**

**Disclaimer:Even if I wished (thing i do)I don't own anything but the plot and the dog that is barking next to me.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Condor Studios the sun was shining ,the birds singing and Sonny was eating a fro-yo while talking to her friends of So Rondom.

Sonny:''Thank god we can eat fro-yo I would puke if ...wherever that is...entered in my mouth.''

_**Sonny Monroe**_:_True nome:Allyson but she prefers Sonny hair and eyes brown ALWAYS smiling.17 years, secretly tomboy._

_LIKES:sing,dance,hang out with her friends ,go to the park and make silly things to make people smile._

_DISLIKES:Sad people and things too much organized._

_She is nice with everyone uneless she is VERY mad but only her bestfriends and mom saw her like that._

_Phrase:Don't ever frown you never know who is falling in love with your smile._

_Warning:Don't EVER give her cola/pepsi she can't stand caffeine._

''Hey Monroe!''Chad said with a smirk on his face.

''What now Chad?''Sonny ansewered annoyed.

_**Chad Cooper:**_

Chad:Wow wow WAIT A MINUTE!

SMILEisMYmotto:What?Hey how did you get in here?

Chad:Hello I am Chad DYLAN Cooper I can make everything ,and didn't you forget something in Chad DYLAN Cooper's name?

Me:*****gets what he is saying**innocently*''Nope i don't think so now get out of here''

Chad:What if I don't wanna what are you going to do?

Me:Take you out of the story.

Chad:You can't do that I am one of the main characters.

Me:I am sure Nico NO even better Zac Enfron isn't going to matter be your substitute.

Chad:*glares*you wouldn't.

Me:10,9,8,6...

Chad:FINE but I will come back...

Me:And then I am the crazy one...oh well so where were we?oh yeah:

_**Chad DYLAN Cooper:**True name:Not allowed to say or he is coming back*cought* see ''Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star''*cought*.Hair blond blue eyes bad Boy of Hollywood a new girl almost every day.17 years old (two months to 18)._

_LIKES:Him,his hair,his eyes,blá blá blá,adventure,cars(specialy his''baby''),*coughts* so*coughts*nny*coughts*swim,fire people when he is mad and by that it means 4/6 people for day and Lttle Dylan._

_DISLIKES:Zac Enfron with all his heart and soul,guys that get too closer to his''future wife''.When people messes with his hair ,Dark ,Spiders ,hights that aren't little and many many more._

_He is very...Chad but sometimes he (very rarely)is sweet._

_Phrase:I am the greatest actor of our generation._

_Warning:If you say something that he dosen't stant like´´you are not the best actor of our generation``or something he WILL fire you and don't say that you don't work for him because everyone works for him without the family Condor of curse._

Chad:''And this is why I don't do things for people''.

Sonny:''Ok sorry so what's up''

Chad:''The ceiling but that dosen't matter now...

Sonny:*rolls eyes*

Chad:...there is some duds and a girl looking for you they were at my set can you believe it the security didn't even tried to stop them I me-

Sonny:*sighs*''Chad your rambling...''

Chad:''Oh yeah there are they*points to a place but nobody is there* bu-but they were there wait here...''*goes out of the cafeteria*

Sonny:''I wasn't going out of here anyway...''*drinks water*

Chad:*enters*''Found them!C'mon people we don't have all day!''

Zach/Cameron/Nick**(pics on my profile if it dosen't work PM or say it in a review)/**Jamie(It'sLittleMe):''SURPRISE!'

Sonny:*spilts the water*

* * *

**Muahahahah i always wanted to do a Cliff Hanger even if i hate when people do that to me so it's not tomorrow the new chapter is after that so don't forget to write that somewhere so you don't forget about it and you know what you also need to write?Well if you don't you are really...No comment but in the case that you don't know is Reviews**

**And i was just joking you are awesome just for being you**

** xoxo suckers!(i made my own version of peace out suckers like it?:D)**


	3. Friends part1

****

HELLO,HI,HOLA,BONJOUR What's up?I AM*sings*AWESOME

**I just want to thank It'sLittleMe , IloveMEandonlyME0721 and btwmishal and to one ****anonymous**

**you guys are great I literally started screaming when I saw your firsts Reviews/adds and my mom was giving me weird looks :D**_**soo this chapter has some...bad language so sorry about that.**_

**Disclaimer:Me:Hi guys so today is not me who is going to do the disclaimer so YAY i don't have to say it:D**

**It'sLittleMe:Yup I am the one who is saying it so SMILEisMYmotto does NOT own sonny with a chance.**

**Me:I don't own you neither.**

**It'sLittleMe:No,no you don't so enjoy the story!**

**Me:Oh and thanks for doing the Disclaimer.**

**It'sLittleMe:No prob.**

**

* * *

**

_Chad:*enters*''Found them!C'mon people we don't have all day!''_

_Zach/Cameron/Nick**(pics on my profile if it dosen't work PM or say it in a review)/**Jamie(It'sLittleMe):''SURPRISE!'_

_Sonny:*spilts the water*_

...

Zach:I was expecting an*in a really bad girly voice*''OMG god guys I missed you SO much''but that also works.

Sonny:5 sec. And you are alredy boring me,it's a new record!

Zach:*puts his hand in a fist into the air*Oh yeah I am good!

Sonny:*sticks her tongue at him*

Zach:*catches her tongue with his hand*

_**Zach Porter:**__Brown hair and green Sonny but not like that she is like his sister so like brothers do he is always messing up with best friend boy is Cameron._

_LIKES:sing,skating,act like a kid,eat and his car._

_DISLIKES:being to serious and salads uneless it has MANY __mayonnaise._

_He loves animals so he has__ two dogs one it's called Spark and the other one it's Aly (because of Sonny)._

_Phrase:I'm always there when you need me but please ,try not to I like to see people happy._

_Warning:If you want to go out with his sis you have to sleep with an open eye...or maybe is better you learn how to sleep with the two eyes wide open._

Zach:AND what are you going now?

Sonny:Lytw lhi lou.

Zach:*weird face*WHAT?

Chad:*looks at them and groans*She said to let her go.*glares at him*

Cameron:Yeah Zach let her her *pinches zach's arm*

Zach:*let's her tongue go*ow you didn't need to do that.

_**Cameron Quiseng:**brown hair and blue eyes he is the pacifist but he punches you in the face if you take the nerve out of him._

_He is like Zach, more calm but he can also be like a little kid._

_LIKES:Rap,Comedy,beach,bass/guitar._

_DISLIKES:That people touch his guitar or bass,fights._

_He is the smartest and loves to play basket with his friends,that is when he starts being competitive._

_Phrase:Before you know everyone around you be sure you know yourself then you can say:I'm better than you live with that!_

_Warning:Be carefull so you don't regret later because he has ALWAYS a Camera with him._

Sonny:yes he needed.*looks at nick*Nicky!*jumps on him and hugs him really stronger*

Nick:I missed you too babe.*smils and hugs back*

_**Nick Carter:**The Bad Boy of the group is always with girls but has always time for Sonny and no they aren't dating Sonny is the only one who understands him and she knows how to deal with him,he is really like chad but dosen't treat people in a bad way actually he is really sweat. _

_LIKES:Walk around with his friends,read,sing,guitar,dates._

_DISLIKES:Being messy and school._

_He is the only one that rarely does silly things but sometimes he just can't keep the child inside him._

_Phrase:If you can't win them join them and you will be in the best team._

_Warning:He his the __Fighter so don't mess with him_.

Chad:*all red*Chad's POV.''Who the _hell_ does he think he is uuggrrrhhh look at him all clung to her like a limpet and he is calling her _!_I am sooo going to kick this guy _ass_ out of here...wait and see...

**

* * *

**

**SO this is for today the next episode is going to have more...something...I am not going to say but is more action and is going to be bigger than the others don't forget to REVIEW love you guys.**

**xoxo suckers **


	4. Friends part2

**Hey guys!Next chapters will be on Chad's POV. So he is a guy(at least i hope so lol) so guys minds are well...guys minds so not my fault about anything.**

**Chad:I can't believe that you are saying that you are the who who is writing it so how it is my fault?And how dare you question my se-**

**Me:You want to do the disclaimer don't ya?**

**Chad:...maybe...**

**Me:the stage is yours.**

**Chad:Isn't always?**

**Me:...Don't abuse.**

**Chad:Thank god SMILEisMYmotto dosen't own SWAC because I woul be on a Jail by now.**

**Me:*smirks***

**Chad:Me and my big mouth...you woudn't do it would ya?**

_

* * *

_

_Chad:*all red*Chad's POV.''Who the hell does he think he is uuggrrrhhh look at him all clung to her like a limpet and he is calling her babe!I am sooo going to kick this guy ass out of here...wait and see..._

_..._

I just wanted to go there and punch that guy what if they are dating?No ,she isn't they didn't saw her since she let Winsconsin to come to Hollywood and dated_ unfortunately_ many guys she wouldn't cheat on someone so they aren't dating right,_right?_

I looked at the girl beside me.

Ummm I wonder if this chik knows something about my sonshine wow flash back from when i said that and portlyn said ''she isn't yours yet dumb''well she is mine, MY proprietary she just dosen't know it but you can bet that she is...

''Hey you''I whispered to the girl.

''Uh me?''No the president...um he still owns me 10 bucks maybe a ring him later.

''Yeah what's your name?''

''Why you asking?''Is it hard to say _my name is...?_

'' Oh I just wanted to know if they*i pointed at the idiot and MY girl*are dating or were?''

''Because..?''Because if you don't answer me I am going crazy

''I...just...wanted t-to know...''

''Eh not quite the best answer in the world but oh well...my name is Jamie Butler AND no they are not dating and they are not going to date Sun alredy likes someone''oh thank god wait WHAT?

_**Jamie Butler:**Blond hair and blue 't mess with her or her friendes she can be a really bitch to has a personality kinda like chad's but she is sweat to her friends.__She dosen't care about what other people think she it's just her._

_LIKES:Video Games,metal/rock,sing,dance,drums and a little of guitar(Cameron taught her)._

_DISLIKES:People being mean and players._

_She is Best friends with Sonny so they know EVERY little thing about eatch other_.

_Phrase:What can I say my mouth is too big to shout up._

_Warning:Boys,be carefull ,she likes to hit you._

''No I am not going to say who is the guy that she likes''I alredy hate you well not very much because she taked that weight of my shoulder's but now it's worse than before!

''Hey I saved you from the monster zach i don't deserve a hug?''I quickly torned my head to what was happening.

''Aww of curse Cam''she said as she lived the idiot's arms to go to _Cam's arms_ yeah thats right _his_ arms not_ mine_.

''Hey Sonny why are you wearing these?''Jamie said as she pointed to her clothes.

''yeah and I don't deserve a hug because?''The other guy said.

Oh for gods sake can't this hug thing stop?

''Nope you alredy did en-''The guy by now was alredy hugging her.

''Love you to sis''oh no he just did NOT got there.

''And now back to your clothes''The guy said.

''Nick arms,me legs, Cam lead us, Jamie you know what to do.''

''Alredy going''She said as she left the caffeteria.

I looked back at the guys and my eys wided at what was happening.

Apparently the idiot's name was was holding Sonny's arms,the other guy her legs and Cam was saying when to walk,right/left.

''Hey PUT ME IN THE GROUND please C'mon people I have things to do CHAD help me here please''aw she was asking for my help she is so sweat when she does this is your opport-where are they i still could hear some scream and laughts OH sonny's room.

I runned to Sonny's room to find it filled with laughts ''Hey can I come in?''I asked''NO!''Said a voice that sounded like Sonny's''So...I can't come in?''''NO YOU CAN'T''''Then I HAVE to come in''I said as I entered in the room.

**Sup guys so I was going to stop here...but I'm not doing it so enjoy the extra of weekend :D**

I Looked at the guys...they were playing with cards and acting like there wasn't a girl screaming in the cabinet .I was about to ask what was happening When the courtain opened .I was shoked at what I saw.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/d/3262/-/avril-lavigne_5_1600_x_&imgrefurl=.com/female-celebrities-wallpapers/avril-lavigne/avril-lavigne_&usg=_eLM-ree3JwwqOPMzbE71vKtH8-c=&h=1200&w=1600&sz=376&hl=en&start=60&zoom=1&tbnid=9TcfeY3sDVhr-M:&tbnh=129&tbnw=173&ei=PuJXTZT2FZP_4waMn6D_Bg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Davril%2Blavigne%2Bcomplicated%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D586%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=312&oei=3-FXTfCwPIK44gbVr9C6Bw&page=5&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:60&tx=28&ty=72

****

(Hey put that bihind the google thing if it dosen't work go to my profil AND if it still dosen't work and you want to brake the computer for being stupid PM me;) I am going to choose many clothes of Avril from when she was a Tomboy because they were really cute and i couldn't find any oh and she isn't with the jacket)

''What the huck are you wearing...''I asked I was seeing more a little bit more of Sonny that I was usted. Her hair was straight I didn't know that she could stay so different and at the same time keeping being so cute.

''You don't like it?''No you are making me barely breathe. I could feel my cheeks turn red ''No-n-no i-it's not that...''The problem is that you are killing me ,nothing saw that ?It was sarcasm.

''Then what's the problem?''

''There isn't a problem I usally don't see more than your head and a little of your arms''I looked at the mirror wow it seems like someone put ketchup on my face.

''And your not going to see''The guy that was taking her by the legs said.

''ZACH stupid''My sonshine said as she hitted the guy's GO SONNY.

''I didn't mean like that''I said.

''Sure, you didn't''He said getting closer to me.

''No,no I didn't''I say steping closer now our faces were just about a few inches.

''Well I don't think so''

''Well to bad''This guy is asking for it

''Just don't talk to her again''OK NOW HE DID IT!

''You know what I can talk to her wherever I want because your not my boss!''

''You are not having a boss if I make them fire you!''Yeah right.

''Like you could do that. I bet you don't even know a much is 2+2!''

''Guys stop it you are fighting over my clothes for gods sake!''

''Yeah Zack you should sotop rise your voice at people or you stay with a stupid look and a stupid voice''

He punched me in the face._THE FREAKING _idiot punched me in the face.I getted up and punched him too in the stomach. Who said Chad Dylan Cooper can't fight well if someone said it is wrong because I know how to fight.

''Guys sto-CHAD''My sonshine said as she saw me getting puched by that stupid. He made my nose bleed in front of her I must be looking like a weak...

**

* * *

**

**Awww poor Chad he is bleeding :C if you feel sorry for him raise your hand on a review but for that you have to REVIEW because if you don't REVIEW I am going to be really sad and you don't want that do you?oh did I metion REVIEW?Well do it :D **


	5. friends part3last part

**OMG guys I'm SSSOOORRRYYYYY But I had one test yesterday and today and I am going to have one tomorrow AND I am possibly not going to do the homework because of you so see this Is how much I love you And again I'm so sorry :'C.**

**Disclaimer:Me:Sup guys? So once upon a time a REALLY stupid dud decided that people under 18 years couldn't own a show even if they asked and begged with tears in their eyes...do you really think that i would be the exception?**

**Chad:So...you just decided to ban me from disclaimer?**

**Me:What the...How did you got out of the jail?**

**Chad:*shows her a rasp***

**Me:Where did you had that?I send people to check you.**

**Chad:Believe me...you don't want to know.**

_

* * *

_

He punched me in face the FREAKING idiot punched me in the face.I getted up and punched him too in the stomach. Who said Chad Dylan Cooper can't fight well if someone said it is wrong because I know how to fight.

_''Guys sto-CHAD''My sonshine said as she saw me getting puched by that stupid. He made my nose bleed in front of her I must be looking like a weak..._

...

_**While thay were fighting...**_

Nick:EH fight!Oh that must hurt!

Cameron:''Hey what did I said about fi-''

Jamie:''Let me do it''*smiles*

Cameron:''Sure''*smiles*

Jamie:*screams*''STOP THE FIGHT N-Oh my god!*sees chad bleeding*

****

Remember,Chad's Pov

_.(like this)_

Sonny:*runs to chad*''Chad are you alright?

_''Aww she cares._

Chad:''Does it look like I am alright?''

Zach:''That's what you get now get away from her''_Ugrr that bitch_.

Cameron:''Nobody is getting way from anybody''_I'm sarting to like this one..._

Zach:*turns and aciddentely slaps Cameron*''Oops...''

Cameron:Ok that's it*punches him*

Zach:''Oh you didn't''*punches him back*'*They get in the ground and start to fight*_Wow this guys like to fight_

Nick:Hey what about me?*gets in the fight*_AND here is the prove._

Jamie:*puts on hand on her forehead*''For gods sake...''

Sonny:*rolls eyes*''Jamie can you please?''

Jamie:''Sure...OMG guys is that Megan Fox on the water with a bikini?''_As if even I understand that is a lie__..._

Zack/Cameron/Nick:''Where?''*runs out to the beach*

Sonny:*laughts*I can't believe that they falled again''_Wait this isn't the first?_

Jamie:''I know right...Well is better I go and tell them that Megan Fox isn't really there''*laughts*

Sonny: ''Ok but be quick and don't stare too much at the view''*smirks*

Jamie:''I think you're talking about you''*goes out*_WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THAT sonny can't look at guys just to me and who the hell dosen't want to look at me I mean I AM perfect aren't I?_

Sonny:''WHEREVER MAKES YOU THROUGH DAY!Um I think I forgot something''_You have to be kidding me this shit hurts like hell_

Chad:*clears his throat*

Sonny:''Oh right sorry''_It's alright sonshine I forgive you for everything_

Chad:''Of curse you did it isn't to you that is hurting''

Sonny:''Oh is hurting let me see it''_No there is no way you are going to see me in this mess._

Chad:''It's nothing really''

Sonny:''Chad...5 seconds ago you said it was hurting and you don't stop bleeding we have to take you to the infirmary.''

Chad:''No thanks''

Sonny:''NOW!''gulp she's mad.

Chad:*in a joking way*''Yes ma'm''

Sonny:*smiles*''yes what?''

Chad:*smiles*''yes I am going to the infirmary.''

Sonny:*Giggles*YOUR GOING WHERE?*_This is funny we are having fun...no fighting...just having a good time...with blood in my nose but oh well who cares?_

Chad:*laughts*''TO THE INFIRMARY''

Sonny:*laughts*''Then what the huck are you still doing here?''

Chad:''I don't know''*starts going out of the room*

Sonny:*follows him as they go to the infirmary*''You don't know what Chad?''

Chad:*laughts*''I think I can't say it''

Sonny:''And that would be because Chad?''

Chad:''Because I can't remember what we were talking about''_I am being honest i really can't remember_

Sonny:''Good because neither do I''*laughts*

Chad:*smiles*

****

**

* * *

**

So this is all for today one more time Sorry :c Hey check out Britneys new videoclip at 9:55''Hold it against me'' she better pay me for doing publicity ;D

**xoxo suckers **


	6. Running away

**Hey guys Is your weekend being good mine yes so today I don't have many things to say so enjoy the story.**

**Chad:Oh cool what is this it's even better than appear when you are not expecting in the story.**

**Me:Ok first this is the authores note and your not allowed to be here just in the Disclaimer.**

**Chad:But everyone alredy knows you don't own nothing in here but the plot so why bother me with that if I can be here exploring this place.**

**Me:Oh God what did I did to you for doing this to me?**

**Chad:Sorry did you say something?**

**Me:Moi?No nothing.**

******Chad:Ok!Enjoy **the story*winks*

**Me:I alredy said that.**

**Chad:Yeah...but it sounds better coming for me.**

**

* * *

**

_Sonny:*follows him as they go to the infirmary*''You don't know what Chad?''_

_Chad:*laughts*''I think I can't say it''_

_Sonny:''And that would be because Chad?''_

_Chad:''Because I can't remember what we were talking about''I am being honest i really can't remember_

_Sonny:''Good because neither do I''*laughts*_

_Chad:*smiles*_

**...**

Chad's Pov.

We talked until we got to the infirmary when we entered a REALLY good looking girl was there dressed as a nurse since when she works here?Umm maybe I can try to make Sonny jealouse.

''Hi how can I help you ?''_Let's see when a person goes to a nurse covered with blood that obviously is going out of the nose what may I possibly want?_

''My friend got in a fight can you please take care of him while I'm gone It just takes a few minuts''_WHAT?NO!Aren't you afraid that I and her started goi-oh wait I get it because if you are not here I don't see you crying with you heart broken I understand I am a heart breaker what can I do?_

''Sure I am here for that after all''_She said smiling as Sonny got out of the room._

''Well hello there hot stuff''**(A/N I was going to put the nurse saying that but I wanted to humiliate Chad... lol ... I don't want to bother you so...the story ...)**

''Are you trying flirting with me while your blooding from your nose?''_Oh she is hard._

''It depends is it working?''_If this works Sonny is going to be so jealouse that she is going to beg me to stay with her...or punch the girl._

''No,I am merried see''_She said showing me her ring._

''Your point?''

''Why do you even want to go out with me I saw do way you looked at Miss. Sonny Monroe''_Am I that __transparent?_

''I-I don-am not-like or love or ah''_CMON CHAD YOUR LOOSING IT!_

''Sure wherever your trying to say''_She said rolling her eyes_.

**Meanwhile...Mine Pov.(what I have the right to have my pov. :] )**

Sonny:''Now were are they''*hears many sceams and laught when she lookes at the water*

Nick/Cameron/Zach:*splashing Jamie*

Sonny:''GUYS!''

N/C/J/Z:*looks at her*

Sonny:''WHEN YOUR DONE GIMME A CALL OK?''

N/C/J/Z:''OK!''

Sonny:*sighs*''Kids...''

N/C/J/Z:''WE ARE NOT KIDS!''

Sonny:*weird face*''How did they hear me?''*goes way*

**Back to chad and Chad's Pov...**

Chad:''So It's alright now?''

Nurse:''Yeah it wasn't stronger enought to breake your nose''

Chad:''Thank god Mackenzie Falls's fans wouldn't want Mackenzie with a nose broken so...the date is still up?''

Nurse:''Mr. Cooper-

Chad:''Chad''

Nurse:''Chad the date was never up''_Like I said she is getting hard to get_

Chad:''So it's a yes?''

Nurse:''I am going to say this in a way you understand*talks slowly*I ,am, not, going, on, a, date, with, you.''

Chad:''Ok pick you up at-

Sonny:''Hey What did I miss?''_wow right in time_

Nurse:''Well Chad is trying to- _oh no she is going to tell everything._

Chad:''To-to learn yeah learn things about about?About medicine yeah*scratches the back of his head*You know I when I was little I always wanted to be a medic*looks at the nurse*isn't?''_Well that as half truth yep I would like to be a medic I bet girls would get hurt just to meet me!Um that sounds familiar oh I remeber now it was on that sketch when I guest stared on So Random how ironic. _

Nurse:''Yup it was that''

Sonny:''Really?Cool!Why you never told me that?''

Chad:''Because now let's go''

Nurse:''Hey Chad''

Chad:*to Sonny*''Go I catch you when I done*

Sonny:''Ok then tell me''*goes*

Chad:''Ok''* to the nurse*''What?''

Nurse:''10 bucks or I tell her''_Its better I put CC working and by that I mean Chad's Charm. _

Chad:''What?Are you thinking about having kids?''

Nurse:''Uh yeah why?''

Chad:''Because I think your body is too good for that''

Nurse:*blushes*''You think that I am hot?''_I almost have her..._

Chad:''Yeah but now I have to go, good luck in your merriage''

Nurse:*smiles*''Thanks''_JACKPOT!_

Chad:*winks*''Bye''

Nurse:''Bye''*waves*

Chad:*goes out*

Nurse:*sighs*''HEY what about my 10 bucks?''_Oops she is wake!_

Chad:*to Sonny*''Run as faster as you can explain later''*starts running after taking Sonny's hand*

Sonny:*running and looks back*

Nurse:*with her arms crossed*

Sonny:CHAD WHAT DID YOU DID NOW?

Chad:''TELL YOU WHEN WE GET TO MY ROOM!''

Sonny:''WHAT URG!''*keeps running*

**

* * *

****So I'm stoping here and (is not yet is going to take a while until there) I wanted to know who should guest star:**

**Jesse McCartey;**

**Drew Seeley;**

**Johnny depp;**

**Or maybe someone you like but has to have more that 20 years-**

**Chad:And this place is what?*looks around***

**Me:This is where you tell your last a/n and tell people to review.**

**Chad:Cool!Yo guys REVIEW!**

**Me:You are having fun exploring aren't you?**

**Chad:Yup.**


	7. His Dressing room

**Hey guys Whats up?Well I am REALLY getting pissed off because of Chad.**

**Chad:What but I did I did now?**

**Me:Well you just can't stop going around and around...**

**Chad:And?If I said that you don't own SWAC or any other thing(the drink because if I did I would make Britney do commercials about it again) but the plot I would understand but just because of that.**

**Me:...I hate you**

**( guys I'm so sorry please don't kill me and I am going to stop posting chapters douring the week and just do it while the weekend but sometimes i will post doring the week) **

_

* * *

_

_Sonny:CHAD WHAT DID YOU DID NOW?_

_Chad:''TELL YOU WHEN WE GET TO MY ROOM!''_

_Sonny:''WHAT URG!''*keeps running*_

**...**

******Chad's Pov.(you didn't forgot did you?:))**

When we get to my dressing room(after passing for many people giving us weird looks...ummm I wonder why?)we were out of breath when I looked at her I understand why people were giving us weird looks.I was _holding_ her hand and she was ,scratch that, she _IS _holding my hand YEEEPPP god I seem like those girl that scream when the guy they like looks at her...OMG I am spending so much time with girls that I am start acting like they do eh that's weird (no offense to girls I wouldn't live without you...litteraly)I need a guys night...So where did we left?(Sonny is right I do ramble alot)''Uh''She said with her cheeks getting red when she looked at our hands oh I forgot that we were holding hands with our fingers intertwined (I think that's the way you writ it)''Hey isn't this the first time you are in my room?''I said to brake the cheeks seemed to go back at the normal as she felt more comfortable.''Yeah I think is the first time I come here''''So...Do you want tour?''She looked at me like I had two heads.''What?''''How big is your dressing room?''I just smiled and opened the door.

* * *

Sonny's Pov.

_Chad's Pov._

My Pov.:)

''OMG''This most be enormous he has a lubby and a hall and that and that.../_Ha she seem so Starstruck just like when we meet well I understand her I mean My dressing room is bigger thatn her house but not too exagerate._**(I tried to put the Links here but it didn't work can you go to my prefil or if it dosen't works PM me )**

I wonder how the rest of the ''dressing room''if I'm allowed to call it that.

**Chad's Pov.**

''So here is the hall and there in front is the living room''''Wanna make a race?''Ehh no''I bet i can win you.''''Yeah righ-hey wait for me''She was alredy running that's not fair.I runned after her but of curse she winned. She was jumping all smily.''That was cheat you didn't start at the same time as me!''''Well you just standed there like you were a rock!''Me a rock well I am a pretty HOT rock''FINE geez''''Aww sorry''Oh no she is pouting resiste don't brake down chad you can't do it''Fine''My heart just speaks too loud *sighs* ''YAY''She is hugging me OMG SHE IS HUGGING ME?YES SHE IS quick chad hug her back c'mon man do it...*sings*We are hugging each other we are hugging eatch other.''So here is the living room?''She said getting out of the hug.''Yup it's not too small and it's not too big''''I like the coulors it's like the room is happy''She said smiling Stupid cute...

We keeped walking until we got to the kitchen I swear I saw her eyes shine when she opened the fridge.'' You have Pepsi?''And when I thought her smile couldn't get any bigger it actually did.''If you want some you know you can alway-''''REALLY?YOU are going to let ME take a can?''''Uh yeah?''And her smile keeps getting bigger...

**MY POV.**

Sonny:''Really?''

Chad:''...yeah...''

Sonny:''Nah your are just take it out of my hand and make fun of me aren't you?''**(that line is from a show I just don't remember then name...)**

Chad:*weird out*''No...why would I do that?''*takes the pepsi, opendes it and gaves it to her*''There''

Sonny:*drinks it*''Can we continue the tour?''

Chad:''Sure...So right here is my bedroom.''

Sonny:''Cool ,there''*Gives him her Pepsi and goes to the bed*

Chad:''Where are you going?''

Sonny:*starts jumping on the bed while laughting*

Chad:*laughts*''Are you trying to brake my bed?''

Sonny:''Nop Come, jump with me.''

Chad:''I don't know ...oh who cares?*puts the pepsi on the table and jumps with her*

Channy:*Laught*

Chad:*smirks and makes a sweep so she falls*

Sonny:*clings to his collar*

Channy:*They both fall bihind eatch other and laughts*

**

* * *

**

**This is it I will try to Make one chapter today night oh And Reviews make me smile, jump,etc. So REVIEW :D**


	8. i really DON'T know a title for this :s

**Hey guys it's Carnaval in here so for me YUPI HOLIDAYS 3 days, with the weekend 5 and then 2 days of school and weekend again YAY ME!So here is the story:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:''Well since I tired of hearing Chad say it am gonna ask I don't know someone random...Oh it can be ****Amy Lee(Evanescence)''**

**Chad:''Are you firing me.''**

**Me:''NO ,no ummmmm I'mm giving you a vacation?''**

**Chad:''Really?COOL Oh and you don't own Hawai or any other thing*winks and goes away*HAWAI HERE I COME!''**

**Amy:''Where do I stay in all this?''**

**Me:''You can do it next time''**

**Chad's voice somewhere:''NO SHE CAN'T!''**

**Me:''...weird...''**

**Amy:''You bet...''**

_

* * *

_

_Channy:*Laught*_

_Chad:*smirks and makes a sweep so she falls*_

_Sonny:*clings to his collar*_

_Channy:*They both fall bihind eatch other and laughts*_

_..._

**Channy don't ever stop laughting ,giggling ,chuckling or wherever.**

Chad:''My back!''I said after falling with her.

Sonny:''Your fault!''Kinda of...

Chad:''No it's not!''

Sonny:*all red*''My stomach is hurting for laughting so much.''Aww my poor baby

Chad:*stops laughting and just chuckles*''Sonny stop you are going asphyxiate''litterely

Sonny:*calms down*''Ok,ok I'm better''*Looks at him and starts laughting again*Ok if it wasn't you I would kill you right here and right now for laughting because of my face.

Chad:''No,no your not...''

Sonny:*laughts*I'm alright''

Chad:''Are you sure?''I asked really concerned.

Sonny:*giggles*

Chad:''Ok let's continue the tour''

Sonny:*blushes*''Hey Chad''She is so cute when she blushes...

Chad:''yeah?''

Sonny:''I think this is a good time to show me the bathroom''Huh?Oh she means she has to,ok .Umm maybe I mess with her a lil'.

Chad:''Huh why?''Thank me I'm the best actor of our generation

Sonny:''You know why stupid just show me where it is''

Chad:''Outch that hurted Sonny it hurted really bad don't you have a heart?''

Sonny:''Chad!''

Chad:''Fine,fine is the third door at left''

Sonny:''Thanks''*gets up and strars going away*

Chad:''Can you go alone or want me to help you?''I asked smirking I knew she was going to hit me and that was what she did I remember laying on the bed and think about wherever when I started closing my eyes...

* * *

**Sonny Pov.**

I jumped/walked down the hall counting the doors.1,2,3,4 oh wait back up back up! 4,3 Here I am! I stayed shocked when I saw the bathroom.

**/imgres?imgurl=/images/bathrooms_&imgrefurl=/&usg=_3iRPm9aHVQK3xucACDu1G8Eid-U=&h=390&w=398&sz=49&hl=pt-pt&start=97&zoom=1&tbnid=V6guT6gIw9gTNM:&tbnh=137&tbnw=142&ei=g5ZiTanuFJO08QPupcTxCA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbathrooms%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-pt%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D851%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2170&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=432&vpy=435&dur=298&hovh=222&hovw=227&tx=118&ty=142&oei=SpZiTf-xKsWxtAaR7rm5CA&page=4&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:97&biw=1276&bih=851(prefil)**

(top/second)

I did what I had to do an when I come back to the bedroom I saw Chad sleeping aw so cute.

**

* * *

**

**Sup guys I WILL upload tomorrow only if I have atleats one review and the chapter will be bigger I promise oh and I know he problely won't see this but HAPPY BIRTHDAY STERLING LUV YA!AND YOU GUYS TOO!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo suckers**


	9. The problem:Too much water

**Hey guys I know I said that I would upload yesterday BUT my mom had the brilliant idea of going out ALL day when we got home was 10 pm and taking shower, clothes ,bush teeth and hair it takes time but when we were in the car I writed a little and the rest I did it today so here it goes:**?

**Disclaimer:Me:**''**Sup people**''

**Chad:**''** Hey guys WHAT**'**S UP?**''

**Me:*fake smiles*:**''** I**'**m seeing you are back**''

**Chad:''Duh of curse I have to say that you don't own nothing but the plot''**

**Me:''I hate you with all my heart''**

**Chad:''Love you too''**

**Me:*raises eyebrow*''Really?''**

**Chad:''...nah...''**

**Me:''Idiot...''**

**Chad:''I gave you expectations didn't I?''*smiles***

_

* * *

_

_I did what I had to do and when I come back to the bedroom I saw Chad sleeping aw so cute._

...

Sonny:''Chad?Chad?Wake up!''I said shaking him.

Chad:''Just more 5 minutes mommy you promessed yesterday please''

Sonny:*weird face half whispering*''What?''You've got to be kidding me I just wanted to LMFAO.

I continued telling him to wake up but since I it didn't work I had an idea.''Truladibadido''I sang as i was going out of the bedroom to the Kitchen cups,cups oh find it .Now cold water and back to the room ''Chad this is your last chance wake up''''lewt mew shuip xonny, dust a wile wore''(Let me sleep Sonny ,just a little more).''Ok don't tell me I didn't warn you''I said as I trew the water to him it didn't took to long till he scream so hight pitchy like.''Ok what is your problem''''My problem was you who didn't want to get his but out of the bed''''Oh ATTENTION WORLD SONNY MONROE HAS A MEAN SIDE!''He screamed.I raised my eyebrow.''Ok what's YOUR problem?'''My person dosen't have ANY problem''''Well fine!''''Fine!''''GOOD!''

''EVERYBODY TO THE CAFETERIA'''s voice said in the intercomunicater**(I**'**m sorry but I am not sure how it's called)**

**...**

When me and Chad got there(after ending our fight)everyone was alredy in theire sits and I had to sit down next to Chad listening to Marshal.I wonder where my crazy friends are.

''Our boss is sick so he asked to his closely friend to take care of Condor Studios until he is have to treats him in a good way and make a good impression .So I hope everyone is going to be nice to him when he gets here oh and by the way,he is going to get here in about 2 hours,so don't forget,BE NICE ''''Hey Marshal who is going to be Mr. Condor's substitute?''He smiled at my question. ''Well it's a surprise.''Oh that is not fair i have so many things to do I think my head is going to explode haha that would be sssssoooooo disgusting

I bet Zach would LOVE to see that oh well boys can't live with them and,unfortunately ,can't live without them.I looked at chad. He was looking to window well he was staring at the sky.I would give so much to know what he is thinking. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping like a little angel just a little bigger.i normally like guys like man.I mean not that guys that with a little thing they start crying I mean i am not meaning like that god I'm confusing what I meant is with him ,is so ,god...Wait that's it he is kinda like a god to me wherever he says or does for me is like...the right thing... Wow I need to stop being so much time with Cam.

...

**Chad's pov.**

OMC,OMC,OMC I need it so much.I have to go to the bathroom but I just can't leave my Sonshine here,who knows what can happend to her when I'm gone. Or even worse** ,**she might be mad at me for leaving her and then we won't go out,if we don't go out I can't ask her if she can be my girlfriend we won't get merried and we are not having kids and I will probably die along while she is merried to one of those guys a-whoa chad to much drama remember your Not on your show so calm that's it breath in and out ,in and out.

**So guys this are the questions. Who is substitute ?How is Chad going to take care of his little **''**business**''**?Everything is going to be in the next chapter so don't loose it because so are't**** we :)**

**The space where you tell people to REVIEW:**

**Chad:Well,since here Miss.I'm not going to talk while Chad's here, Is not going to say a word I am the one to say for you to R-**

**P!nk:REVIEW!**

**Chad:AHH where did you come from?**

**P!nk:Umm SMILEisMYmotto told me to say to people to REVIEW and ,I hope you get the indirect,since she wasn**'**t going to say it.**

**Chad:Hey oh SMILE bla bla bla what was your idea.**

**P!nk:don't talk to her like that!**

**Chad:why what are you going to do?**

**P!nk:*smiles***


	10. Filming,having fun and the new director

**Me:*Laughing***

**Chad:yeah yeah really funny.**

**Me:Ok I don't know how but this is so much better than when he was in the Jail !**

**P!nk:I know right?**

**Chad:Ok there isn't nothing funny in this!**

**Me:Are you kidding me?You have painted in your face:one heart in your cheek,a moustache,a word I can't say here because this is rated T in your other cheek and your hair is ****fluorescent green.**

**P!nk:SMILEisMYmotto dosen't own anything but, in this chapter, some of the plot and yes she´s back baby!**

* * *

_**Chad's pov.**_

_OMC,OMC,OMC I need it so much.I have to go to the bathroom but I just can't leave my Sonshine here,who knows what can happened to her when I'm gone or even worse** ,**she might be mad at me for leaving her and then we won't go out,if we don't go out I can't ask her if she can be my girlfriend we won't get married and we are not having kids and I will probably die along while she is married to one of those guys a-whoa chad to much drama remember your Not on your show so calm that's it breath in and out ,in and out._

...

_Chad's Pov._

Sonny:''Chad are you alright?''_No!_

Chad:''Y-yes I-I am alrig-ght wh-why-y are y-you a-ask-asking t-ha-that?''

Penelepe:*Drinking with a straw*_OMG YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!_

Chad:''CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE!''

Penelope:'' Don't need to scream gee ''

Sonny:''Chad,do you need to go you know the bathroom?''

Chad:''WHAT?N-NO.I mean n-no I am perfectly f-fine''_Breath in and out relax..._

Sonny:''Then you don't care if I do this Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''

Chad:''S-stop!''

Sonny:''Then go to the bathroom''

Chad:''No''

Sonny:''Why are you scared''_Of the bathroom no,of letting you along yes._

Chad:''No''

Sonny:''Then go''

Chad:''No''

Sonny:''Do you only know say no?''

Chad:''...no''

Sonny:''Ok I'm out of here''

Chad:''NO!''

Sonny:''Then go''

Chad:''Ok,ok!''

_**...When Chad's comes back...**_

Sonny:*kissing a random guy*

**Chad:Wowowowow stop there why is she kissing that guy.**

**Me:*laughing***

**Chad:Stop laughing at me.**

**Me:Ok ,ok sorry but I just put they kissing because I wanted to see what you were going to do and I wanted to see your face again.**

**Chad:Stupid... now can you put the original version please?**

**Me:Sure...idiot...**

_**...THE REAL VERSION WHEN CHAD'S COMES BACK...**_

Sonny and Cameron:*about to do slide***(go to youtube and search ****for:**** Allstar Weekend Loves Slide ,is the one made by ****outerspaceallstar)**

Nick:*Filming*

Zack:*talking to the camera*''So here we are at the slide contest where we have Sonny-

Jamie:''against Cam.3,2,1, GO! ''

MackFalls/SoRondom/bla bla bla cast:*surround them but don´t worry is not everyone in the studios*

Sonny and Cameron:*start*

Cameron:´´Oh yeah dud I´m on fire!...It´s hot !.``

Chad:´´Hey what the...what are you guys doing?``

Nick:´´What do you think?``

Chad:´´Who brought the Camera?``

S/J/N/Z/:´´Cameron``

Jamie:´´This would be so funny in slow motion..like *talks really slowly* trach trach you go pau psh.``

Zach:*looks at her werdly*

Jamie:´´What!Be careful,or your eyes may fall``

Zach:´´haha so funny``

Jamie:´´I know I am``

Zach:*rolls eyes*

Jamie:´´Hey don´t roll your eyes at me``

Portlyn :*to C/S*´´You guys are 7th grade girls?``

Sonny:*looses*

Cameron:´´Ha ha you lost!``

Sonny:´´No you lost!``

Cameron:´´No you lost and we have the camera to prove it oh yes!Thank you America. I just have three words to say. I...Love...Slide .``

Zach:*sticks his tongue to Jamie*

Jamie:*catches it*

Sonny:´´Haha now who has their tongue in trouble oh yeah baby it´s you ``

Zach:´´Lont maite mun oflhe hmui!``(Don´t make fun of me)

Chad:´´She can do if she wants to it´s her mouth...at least I think it is...it´s your mouth isn´t``

Sonny:´´I think it is ``

Zach:´´Sol dods sailhke``(For gods sake)

Sonny:´´What the Huck did he...``

Chad:´´For gods sake``

Sonny:*looks at him weirdly*´´Are you some kind of translator of the language without tongue``

Chad:´´Are you calling me names with me catching wherever your saying from the air``**(a/n:I don´t know if in your contry you use the phrase catching from the air but it means like in a situation where well it´s better show:**

**Boy:*zoomed out***

**Girl:So he said that to me.**

**Girl2:Really?**

**Girl:Yeah he saw it *boys name* didn´t *boy2´s name* say that?**

**Boy:Huh? I am sorry I am catching from the air.**

**Girl:bla bla bla.**

_**...Or...**_

**Boy:*zoomed out***

**Girl:So he said that to me.**

**Girl2:Really?**

**Girl:Yeah he saw it *boys name* didn´t *boy2´s name* say that?**

**Boy:Huh?**

**Girl:* laughs*He is catching from the air.**

**Bla bla bla**

**so basically mean that somebody was distracted or something and you talk to them and they don´t know what´s happening so here we say people are catching from the air(Portuguese:apanhar do ar) so if you didn´t know you know now if you already knew you know again. so...back to the story :D)**

Sonny:´´Well...Everybody jump in Chad!``

Everyone:*runs and Chad... stays under everyone*

Sonny:* laughs*

Nick:*turns camera off*´´DONE!``

Chad:´´Hello super star dieing here!``

Everyone:*goes out*

Jamie:´´That was cool I don´t remember the last time we did that``

Cameron:´´...We did it yesterday...``

Jamie:*glares at him*´´Ok...Hummm who wants go shopping at Wal-Mart say me!``

Sonny:´´Me!``

Zach:´´Me!``

Nick:´´Me!``

Cameron:´´Me!``

Chad:´´Me!``

The rest of the people:´´I pass!``

Sonny:´´ZACH!``*gives him a look*

Zach:´´Chad I´m sorry but I´m overprotective with Sonny``

Chad:´´It´s a´ght``_But just because of Sonny._

_**... AT WAL-MART...**_

**(if your not on youtube anymore,go back to there and if you are search:Shopping cart Allstar Weekend , by outerspaceallstar.)**

Cameron:*inside the cart*

Chad:*Pushing the cart*

Sonny, Jamie and Nick:*On the other side so you see them by the camera*

Zach:*Filming*

Chad:´´So... I just talk to the camera?``

Sonny:´´You just talk to the camera``

Chad:´´Sup guys I´m Chad Dylan Cooper and I just bought myself a new Cameron for like...98 cents."

Cameron: "That was 50% off. Usually I´m like 2 bucks."

Chad: "...Still Cheap."

Jamie and Sonny:*giggles*

Zach:*Laughs and goes to whisper to Sonny*´´I´m starting to like him``

Sonny:*smiles*

Chad:´´If you want a Cameron you can buy him in stores across the country, I suggest walmart``

Cameron:*waves*.

Chad:´´Uh... Who did you just wave to?``

Cameron:´´...No one``

Chad:´´Ok... like I was saying walmart´s cheap``

Sonny:´´Ok we have to go bye´´

Chad:*waves*

Cameron:´´Now who is the one waving``

Everyone:*laughs*

Zach:*turns camera off and gives it to Cameron*

Chad:´´So let´s go to walmart?``

Sonny:´´Let´s go to walmart``

Zack:*starts running*´´I am going to be the first.``

Chad:´´No way``*Starts running while pushing the cart with Cameron inside*

Cameron:´´UII I am going to fly uii!``

Jamie and Sonny:*looks at eatch other smiles and they start running*

Nick:´´HEY WAIT FOR ME!``*runs with them*

Chad:´´You ready?``

Cameron:*adjusts his glasses*´´You bet``

Chad:*pushes the cart hard and lets it go*

Cameron:*to Zach with a deep voice*´´Hasta la vista baby``*wins and sings with Chad*´´Oh yea

we won oh yeah huhu*does hand shake with Chad*

Sonny:´´Did you just make a hand shake for you two in about five seconds?``

Chad:´´Yup``

Sonny:´´Ok?``

Jamie:´´Let´s go``

_**...INSIDE WALMART...**_

Sonny:*Hugs Nick*´´I´m scared.``

Chad:*hand in a fist and face all red*

Nick:´´Of What``

Sonny:*points to the wal-mart´s smile and says in a baby voice*´´Of him``

Nick:*smiles*´´There,there the bad face isn´t going to do nothing to you``*gets down in two knees*´´Jump.``

Sonny:*sits on his shoulders and takes his hair*

Nick:*gets up and walks*

Sonny:*points at Chad and laughs*´´HAHA I´m taller than you in you face Cooper.``

Chad:*rolls eyes*´´Wherever Monroe``

Sonny:*frowns*´´Your mean``

Chad:´´Me?Why?``

Sonny:´´Because your mEAaN!``**(it´s suppose being writed like that don´t worry I am not THAT bad at English)**´´Oh cheetos cheese balls! Nick, put me down``

Nick:´´Don´t need to``*takes 3 packs and gives them to Sonny*

Sonny:´´Thanks``

Chad:´´So after all what are we doing here?``

Sonny:´´To buy lunch``

Chad:´´Your going to eat Cheetos at lunch time?``

Sonny:´´Yup``

Jamie:*comes with Zach and Cameron*´´We already have the burgers``

Sonny:´´Cool Nick now you really have to put me down please``

Nick:´´Ok``*puts her down*

Sonny:´´Now the ice cram...everyone form a circul``

**Everyone does it...**

Sonny:´´So here is the plan Jamie Cam right,Nick Zach left,Me Chad behind``

Ca/J/Z/N/S/C:´´3,2,1 GO!``

_**...WITH CAMERON AND JAMIE...**_

Jamie:´´So...``

Cameron:´´So...``

Jamie:´´Did you already saw some ice cream.``

Cameron:´´Nop...I only saw a really good looking a good hearted girl``

Jamie:´´Where? ``

Cameron:´´I am looking at her right now``

Jamie:*turns around*´´Where? I am not seeing anyone``

Cameron:´´Oh my god...It´s you ok geez``

Jamie:´´Oh ok...wait WHAT? ``

* * *

**So this is the first part and sorry for the wait this chapter has 3 parts so REVIEW please :)...pretty pwese :):) oh and check out : till the world ends on youtube vevo :D**

**xoxo suckers**


	11. IMPORTANT READ LOVE YOU GUYS 3

**Hey guys I know this isn't a chapter but I'm without computer because there was a problem and I'm without Internet so I only can update review etc at Tuesday so I'm really sorry I normally think when people say this is a lie and know I know it isn't so SORRY SORRY and today I am only updating this because I'm in my cousins house and I'm using her computer and the chapter is in my computer and if you want to know why on Tuesday is because of club I'm in where we work with computers so you know what I will be doing when the teacher is not looking :P**

**Oh and please check out and review my story trying to make you love me Pretty please :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY WRITER HEART 3 :p**

**I always wanted to do that :D**

**xoxo suckers **


	12. Jamie Chad?

**Chad:HEY HEY PEOPLE!P!nk is gone she had to come back to her husband ,Ch****ad**' **s back to normal an-**

**Me:Hey Chad!**

**Chad:You get away for me!**

**Me:But I only want to ask you a favor...**

**Chad:Oh sure what?**

**Me:Well*whispers something in his ear***

**Chad:You sure?**

**Me:Yeah now say it!**

**Chad:So first before all SMILEisMYmotto doesn't, even if she begged thing she does... alot,own SWAC. Second she-**

**Me*coughs***

**Chad:-We are very happy for all the reviews,adds alerts/favs and we just wanted to tha-tha-tha-**

**Me:*steps on him***

**Chad:Thank you very much we are VERY,VERY HAPPY.*smirks*Of curse you only read this because I am here-**

**Me:*hits on his head***

**Chad:Oww Hey what was that for ?**

**Me:*glares at him***

**Chad:wow if look could kill I would be dead a LONG time ago!Oh and I almost forgot to say go check Kevin51399 he has REALLY awesome stories please, review them.**

**Me:ENJOY THE STORY!**

**_Warning:Bad Language._**

_Jamie:´´So...``_

_Cameron:´´So...``_

_Jamie:´´Did you already saw some ice cream.``_

_Cameron:´´Nop...I only saw a really good looking a good hearted girl``_

_Jamie:´´Where? ``_

_Cameron:´´I am looking at her right now``_

_Jamie:*turns around*´´Where? I am not seeing anyone``_

_Cameron:´´Oh my god...It´s you ok gees``_

_Jamie:´´Oh ok...wait WHAT? ``_

...

Cameron.*kisses her*

Jamie:*kisses back*

Cameron:*pulls back* I love you Jamie,Jamie,Jamie?Jamie!

Jamie:*Wakes up*Uh?What happened?

Zach:I'm sorry but apparently play with soccer balls inside Walmart isn't a...how do you say it oh yeah a good idea.

Sonny:Yeah...and Jamie*smirks*What were you dreaming for?

Jamie:*blushes*Ahh why asking.

Chad:Because you were like(Nick and Chad)´´Oh Cameron, Cameron *do the sound of kisses*mhua mhua mhua*laughs*

Jamie:*really red* IDIOTS!SHOUT UP!

Zach:I'm sorry but it's true and you kinda kissed the...umm floor.

Jamie:Wha-Ew!EW,EW,EW!

Sonny:Come I take you to the bathroom.

_**...At the bathroom...**_

Jamie:*washing her mouth*Ew,did I,ew,really,ew,said,ew,that?

Sonny:Yes,yes you did.

Jamie:OMG the guys are going to make fun of me until I'm dead or even after I'm dead...

_**...Jamie's imagination...**_

_**...At Jamie's funeral... **_**(a/n to It'sLittleMe it was sssssooo strange to write your funeral and but to worry I don't want you to die :p and ****technically your the one thinking so...your fault lol jk)**

Churchman:...and now here are some 's friends that would like to say a few words.

Nick:So first of all I would like too say,rest in peace because we are since your dead!

Everyone:*claps hands and bla bla bla*

_**...30min after...**_

Chad:*drinks a little of the ponche*...and then was also one time when we were at Walmart, Zack...

Everyone:*claps*

Zach:Thank you,thank you.

Chad:*with his hands says for them to calm down*like I was saying Zack accidentally trow a ball to *laughs* Jamie and she fainted and she *laughs* was like Oh Cameron mhua mhua and then she*laughs* kissed the floor! *laughs* Cam your turn.

Cam:So like Chad was saying you can see Jamie was in love with me but I mean who isn't I am adorable after all...I bet she would die to kiss me and I also bet she did that but guess what...I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HER!

_**...Back to normal...**_

Sonny:*looking weirdly at Jamie's imagination*Wow I think you are over reacting a I don't know...A LOT!

Jamie:*look at her with puppy dog eyes*But-but what if it's tue?

Sonny:It's not and thanks for not putting me in your funeral.

Jamie:Oh that was because you already died in a car accident.

Sonny:*Looks at her with her eyes wide and backs up*A- a car accident?

Jamie:*Nods*

Sonny:*high voice*Really?

Jamie:Yup.

Sonny:I need a hug.

Jamie:Wherever we can't go back to there they are so making fun of me.

Sonny:Yeah you said one right thing and one wrong.

Jamie:What?

Sonny:They are making fun of YOU not ME so there is no WE or ME, in this only YOU so... toodels.*goes out*

Jamie:*sighs*

Sonny:*comes back*I can't do this I'm not Tawni.

J/S:*hugs*

_**...WITH THE BOYS...**_

Zach:So Cameron, something you want to tell us?

Cameron:Nop.

Nick:You sure?

Cameron:Yup.

Chad:Ok guys I don't think-

Zach:Really?Woa that's new.

Nick:Ehh I wouldn't admit.

Cameron:You don't dare start fighting in here or, we are going to have problems.

Nick:Yeah and we are starting going out of our little problem in here.

Cameron:Hey I am NOT a problem.

Zach:That's what you think my ferrriend.

Chad:Dude why are you talking like that?

Nick:Yeah British accent it isn't your style.

Cameron:*trying to go away*

Nick:You stand where you are.

Cameron:*freezes*

Zach:No are you aware that there is a possibility that Jamie has a crush on you?

Cameron:*smiles*You think so?I mean*frowns*You think so?...*smiles*

Chad:I don't think-

Zach:You already said that, understand English thank you very much.

Chad:*glares* Didn't you saw her kissing the ground?

Cameron:Yeah but-

Chad:No buts ok!

Cameron:Sir. Yes Sir.!

Chad:DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO?

Cameron:SIR YES SIR!

Chad:YOUR READY?

Cameron:SIR NO SIR.

Chad:God we have a lot do do...

Zach:It's just me, or this is a little weird?

Nick:If it's you saying that, than yes,it is.

Chad:Can you keep your apart for you ?We have to teach him how to ask a girl out but, unlike me,it has to be something she will remember forever and ever because with me it's already something she will remember because I'm...me.

Cameron:So what's the plan?

Zach:Wait,wait so your really going to do what this guy says when HE doesn't ask the girl HE likes.

Chad:Woah who said I liked a girl?

Zach:Oh please even I saw the way you look at my sister.

Chad:Wha-you have a sister?Who is she?

Zach:I'm talking about Sonny you idiot.

Chad:NOBODY CALLS CHAD DYLAN COOP-wait Sonny is your sister?

Zach:Well...no but we treat each other by brothers and-We are getting out of the you like Sonny?

Cameron:I think we already lost the whole point...

Chad:Well I-uh I ...um I mean-

Cameron:*singing*Lonely I'm mister lonely.I got nobody...I'm on my-

Nick:Ok we got it,your lonely now let the others also be.

Cameron:*glares*

Zach:So where were we?

Chad:I have no idea maybe we should go and find the girls.

Zach:Oh right do you like,love or have some sentiment towards Sonny more than friendship?

Chad:How many times did you do this?

Zach:Two.

Nick:What?

Zach:Uggrr ok fine,three.

Cameron:*raises eyebrow*Are you sure?

Zach:*rolls eyes*FINE GEES FINE ALOT, NOW CAN YOU FREAKING ANSEWER?

Zach:What's up guys I know this is my first time here and-

Me:*screams*You-your and then *faints*

Chad:* gets in*Hey Zach what are you doing here? You your there and then you were gone AND what is she doing in the ground?

Zach:Well I was here and I talked ,she looked me, said you-your and then and after that she was like in the ground.

Chad:So basically,with you, she faints but with me it's LET'S GO KILL HIM PEOPLE!You know I don't think that's really fair.

Zach:Yeah but-

Chad:I know,I know sometimes I'm a little mean and blá blá blá and everything but I mean am I mean?

Zach:A-

Chad:I know right I didn't even did anything THAT BAD.

Zach:SHIT LET ME FUCKING SAY THAT I DON'T FRINKING CURSE.*puts hand in his mouth*

Chad:...ummm...I...I don't know how to say this but your sentence isn't ahm... credible?

Zach:Shut up.I sorry people it's only when I'm mad.

Chad:Yeah,Yeah with the story people.

Me:Uhh no it ends here.

Chad:See now I it ended happy?

Zach:*rolls eyes*

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE U GUYS(I didnt had time to check so sorry because its problely full of mistakes :'( **

**xoxo suckers**


End file.
